Episode 522
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 602 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.9 | rank = 3 }} "Everyone is Gathered - Luffy Sets Sail to the New World" is the 522nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy along with Zoro and Sanji are heading to Grove #42. As the three of them reach Thousand Sunny and reunite with the rest of the crew, the Marines appear, but only to be intercepted shortly afterwards by the Kuja Pirates who help the Straw Hat Pirates set sail for Fish-Man Island. Long Summary This episode opens and the Kuja Pirates from Amazon Lily come to see how Luffy is. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy thank Rayleigh. Rayleigh remembers his training with Luffy and tears up. The Marines are going after Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji, but Rayleigh slashes the ground creating a line telling the Marines not to cross it. Sanji stops to take his bags of food with him, Zoro sees that the Marines went around so as to catch them. Perona appears after two years with her Negative Hollow ability and used it against the marines. Sanji asks if she is a real woman, her negative ghosts defeated Sanji and at the same time Chopper arrives on a big bird to take them to Grove 42. The Rosy Life Riders fly by and Brook lands on the ship. Brook asks Nami if he can see her panties and Nami kicks him in the face saying she never did allow him to see it even 2 years back. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Chopper arrive at the ship. The Straw Hat Pirates are together again. When Sanji looks at Nami and Robin his nose started gushing blood and he fell into the sea. Usopp rescues Sanji and Luffy is admiring Franky's new body. The Marines come and they are shooting at the Straw Hat Pirates and then the Kuja Pirates came and intercepted the Marines. The crew is impressed when they see Boa Hancock. Sanji turns to stone and then becomes upset at Luffy because he went to Amazon Lily and befriended Hancock. Sweet Pea and Marguerite are looking at them. Usopp wonders why the Marines are not coming from island anymore. The Straw Hats' friends come to save them. Franky dives under the Thousand Sunny to remove air sack and releases the air inflating the coating. All of their friends wish them a great adventure in the New World. Luffy greets his crew, thank them for abiding to his selfish need and gave the command to sail. The ship begins to sink thus ending the episode. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *After two years of separation, this is the first episode where the Straw Hat Pirates are seen together since Episode 404. *The anime adds the following: **More scenes of Luffy's training with Rayleigh. **Sanji, in addition to sniffing Perona, tries to pounce on her, forcing Perona to retaliate by stomping on his head and using her Negative Ghosts. **Franky showing two more hairstyles. **The giant bird that helped Chopper is shown attacking a Marine ship. **Sanji trying to impress Nami by kicking away a cannon ball before gazing at Nami again and having another nosebleed. *In the manga, Rayleigh was shown with tears in his eyes when Luffy declared that he will be Pirate King. In the anime, it's after Luffy starts running again. *Opening 15 now spells Usopp's romanized name correctly during his nameboard scene. *This is the last episode of the Return to Sabaody Arc. *The ending of the episode plays out to We Go once again, this time a smaller excerpt of the music track. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 522 de:Zenin Shūgō Luffy Shinsekai e no Funade